


Guys... When's the last time we fought anyone?

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: All is well in the Avengers tower, and it's the usual boring sitcom Teen Titans Go crap. Tony Stark and Captain America are arguing on the couch, Thor is eating poptarts, Natasha Romanov is being awesome, Bart Clinton is taking part in a dumb running gag involving birds, and then Hulk suddenly bursts through the door in his human form.Bruce Banner has a question.And with it, he shatters the illusion.And then things finally get epic.





	

It was just like every day ever at the Stark Tower. Tony Stark and Captain America were arguing on the couch, Thor was eating poptarts, Natasha Romanov was being awesome, Bart Clinton was taking part in a dumb running gag involving birds, and then Hulk suddenly burst through the door, in his human form.

"Guys!" Hulk yelled. "I just noticed something."

"What, how many times Captain America parks in my space?" Tony Stark asked.

"That's part of it. Tony, you don't have a parking space, you fly a suit!" Hulk said. "Guys, when's the last time we fought anyone? Anyone at all?"

There was an awkward silence.

"We had that dodgeball game a while ago." Black Widow remembered.

"Yeah, the one I lost, even though if any of us would lose it'd be normal forme Hulk or zero suit Tony." Bart remembered.

"Guys, our last big fight was nine months ago. Our last major catastrophe was nine months and a week ago. We haven't fought anyone or done anything interesting in months." Hulk explained.

"Cap and I argued about old music yesterday." Tony mentioned. 

"Like I said, we haven't fought anyone or done anything interesting in months." Hulk explained. "All we've done is this boring Teen Titans Go crap, for what feels like an eternity!"

And then Hulk woke up, and realized he was in a vat of green liquids, head plugged into a coma-inducing Matrix Machine. He turned into The Hulk and smashed his way out, smashed the others free, punched Thor, punched aliens, punched the ninja cyborg Nazi from the future that kept them in that Matrix Machine for half an hour, punched that robot's giant cyborg dog with chainsaws for eyes and chainsaws on its segmented scorpion tail tipped with a bigget chainsaw until it exploded, punched debris from the explosion away from the heroes, and punched Thor again, and it was all epic.

Later that day, everyone was eating Shwarma, and it was delicious. Also, Hulk was in his human form again, Bruce Banner, and he was wearing a spare fancy-looking black suit Tony had an Iron Man drone bring to him. "That was a lot more fun than arguing over laundry." Bart admitted.

"Told you." Hulk said with a smile. He looked forward to seeing what awesome adventures they would go on next. Screw arguing over chore wheels, they were The Avengers!


End file.
